The Vault
by Jenny Loveless
Summary: Honestly, it's word porn. Plain and simple. If that isn't your cup-o-tea, then don't read this. If you do, then come on in, the smut is fine! Sookie has an encounter with her tall, blonde coworker. AU/AH


**Author's Note: So this might be a touch raunchy. It was one of my first lemony Eric fics and has NOTHING to do with the books/series. Just another office fantasy! (I swear I have some good vampire stuff too!) I'll be posting something with a bit more substance at some other point that follows the books a bit more. **

**If you aren't already, check out my other story, The Maintenance Man. It's similar to this. I like to call it Porn with a Plot! As for now, please enjoy some lemon-scented office work. Again. **

**I'm not a one trick pony, I swear.**

The tiny room was silent as I opened the heavy vault door. My hand groped along the wall in search of a light switch until my fingers made contact and flipped it up. White fluorescent lighting illuminated the room, allowing me to carefully maneuver through the haphazardly stacked piles of classified documents waiting to be encrypted, scanned and then shredded. Narrowly avoiding a teetering waist-high stack, I found the secure computer before planting myself in the rolling desk chair that sat before it. I turned on the iPod I held in my hand, allowing my "Rock It!" playlist to consume the silence. I was going to be stuck working in the vault all day and since no one ever ventured down there (that's what they had me for, right?) I decided to turn it up louder than I normally would have before kicking off my heels. I pulled my button up blouse from my skirts waistband, sighing audibly at the new found comfort before spinning my chair to face the computer.

I was moving along at a steady pace , encrypting and coding each document as I sang along to Flogging Molly when I heard the beep of the keypad on the outside of the vault door.

Crap.

I looked totally unprofessional with my shoes off and loud music. I grabbed my iPod, turning the volume down to an acceptable level. I heard the door to the vault open and close as I was fishing one of my shoes out from beneath the desk. I was pulling it on my foot when I heard someone approach. A tall, muscular man smiled when he saw me, flashing a set of even teeth. He brushed a strand of long blond hair out of his eyes before pausing where I worked.

Eric was one of the computer programmers upstairs and my goodness, he was sexy! I'd only been at this job for about six months but even at our first introduction my heart had fluttered and I'd felt that jolt of pleasure between my legs. I flushed slightly at the thought and knew today was no exception.

"Hey, Eric." I said, attempting to maintain a casual facade. I felt my nipples tighten as he spoke.

"Sookie." He smiled. "Still coding, huh?" his deep voice sent a shiver dancing along my spine as I nodded.

"Two days going strong." I laughed.

"You poor thing." He grinned, leaning casually against the computer desk. "I can help if you'd like. At least you can get a bit of a break."

"Eric, that's so nice of you. How about you carry over one of those heavy crates? I've been putting it off for a while." I told him, gesturing to an ominous looking stack of crated files. "I'd feel awful about you doing my work though."

"Works for me," he smiled. I watched as he walked to the back of the small room. What a fucking perfect ass! I was completely turned on being within such close proximity of this man. There had always been causal flirting between the two of u but nothing had ever come of it. I was fairly certain he felt the same about me.

_Fuck it._

He placed the crate next to me before turning back to face me.

"Here you go." Since he was standing above me, I parted my legs slightly. It was a fairly inconspicuous move but it resulted in my skirt rising just high enough for him to see the strap of one of the garters holing up my thigh high stockings. His perspective also allowed a clear view of my breasts within my button up shirt. I casually tossed my long, hair over my shoulder.

"I wish there were some way I could thank you, Eric." I looked up at him, a slight, coy look playing upon my face. He took a moment to respond.

"It's no problem, Sookie. I don't mind helping..." he trailed off as I rolled my chair a bit closer to him. His belt buckle was directly in front of my face as I spoke again.

"Eric, I'd really like to thank you." I spoke quietly, allowing my fingers to move lightly up to the belt. His jeans were beginning to look awfully tight, indeed. My nipples were tight as I slipped the buckle open, unbuttoned the button and slid down the zipper. He moved his hips slightly, allowing the pants to fall to the floor. I felt so dangerous, so wicked. The thought that anyone could walk in, despite the lack foot traffic in the vault, was making my pussy pool with excitement.

Boxer briefs blocked my prize but he was impressive even in outline. I licked my lips, sneaking a glance at his face. He was slightly flushed with excitement as I hooked my thumbs on either side of his hips, slipping the boxer briefs down. Mmm, delicious! He was about average in length but thick - almost the width of my wrist! I leaned in, looking up at him before taking a long, nasty lick up the side of his cock. He gave a slight shudder before raking his hands through my hair, gently guiding my mouth to where he wanted it. I opened up; allowing his length to fill my mouth until I felt the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat. He was so thick! My jaw was already beginning to ache as I began to move my head up and back down his length. He groaned as I trailed my tongue up again before swirling it around the tip. His grip on my head tightened as his movement increased, thrusting faster than I had been moving. He fucked my face as I struggled to take his increasingly hurried thrusts. My pussy was dripping at his forcefulness as I gagged a little. His cock was practically in my throat as I felt him swell. Grunting loudly, he held my head still as he poured cum down my throat.

I was so turned on! I love it when a man is forceful and M was doing everything right so far.

"Stand up" His voice was rough as I moved to follow his instruction. "Take off your skirt and then bend over the desk." A jolt of pleasure shot through me as I obeyed. I could feel the wetness from my pussy, sticky and hot as it trailed past the apex of my thighs as my skirt followed shortly after. My pale blue, lacy panties were moist though I kept them and my garters on. I placed my forearms on the desk, my breasts pressing hard against the unyielding wooden desk. I heard him moving behind me though he said nothing else. The anticipation of his touch made my nipples harden even more and the wetness at my thighs trailed down further. Without warning, Eric removed my panties, tearing the flimsy material with ease. My heated, wet flesh was exposed to the air, allowing goosebumps to race across my skin.

"Mmm, I've been thinking about this since you started. I knew you'd be delicious, lover." He ran a hand over my ass, allowing his fingers to slip into my pussy. I shuddered at his words, attempting to discretely push my ass out more to him. I felt the tip of his cock, run up and then back down my slit. I groaned without meaning to, feeling the heat from his cock, getting desperate to feel him fill me. He repeated the action, teasing, as he ran his hands up my sides, slipping his hands beneath my shirt. His hands found my bra, pushing it up above my breasts as his lips played delicately across my neck. He deftly pinched a nipple and as I gasped aloud, slipped his thick cock completely inside me. I nearly came right there. I was so incredibly turned on; every nerve was tuned to the way he was skillfully playing my body. He slowly pulled back out, as he rolled my nipple between his thumb and index finger before thrusting back in. Hard. I arched my back and though I didn't realize it then, his other hand was slipping between my legs. My focus snapped to attention when his fingers pinched my clit. I came hard, shuddering as I soaked his cock. My heart was racing and I was panting as he began to fuck me hard. His hands drifted away from my sensitive parts and gripped my hips. He slammed me back against his cock and though I was recovering from the intense orgasm, I felt the stirrings of another building.

"Oh, God. Eric. Fuck me hard. Please fuck me harder." I groaned lowly. Somehow I managed coherent though as he stretched my pussy, fucking me wildly before pulling all the way out. I whimpered loudly, protesting the sudden emptiness. I looked over my shoulder, seeing him sit in the rolling chair I had been sitting in earlier.

"Come here." He spoke with just enough force to feel that tingle of excitement. I straddled his hips, slowly beginning to lower myself down onto him. Apparently, I was taking too long because he pulled my hips down onto his cock. Hard. I gasped aloud, feeling the sticky, wetness at my pussy squish as our bodies me. I paused, allowing myself to adjust to this new angle before dipping my hips and grinding my onto his cock. He made a noise, somewhere between a groan and a growl, as I rolled my hips again, riding him in the chair. He shoved my shirt above up above my breasts, pulling a nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling. It was maddening! Eric was so deep and stretching me so wide. I knew it wouldn't take long for either of us. He groaned again, thrusting up as I rolled my hips again. His fingers found my clit and he pinched it slightly between his fingers, rolling it gently. I cried out, overwhelmed by the intensity of the pleasure. He raked his teeth across my neck, before pressing his mouth against mine. I kissed him deeply and he returned my enthusiasm as he thrust up again while rolling my clit. His groans were coming faster and with that last play on my clit, I shuddered, cumming hard atop his cock. He groaned loudly as my pussy spasmed, gripping him tightly. His hips bucked and he came hard.

We sat there for a moment, sticky and wet as our chests heaved. As our breathing slowed, I brushed a strand of hair from his face. He smiled and I placed a light peck on his lips. I climbed off of him, feeling the combination of our juices slick between my thighs.  
I pulled on my skirt before gathering my torn panties in my hand. I heard him pulling on his boxer briefs and jeans. I shook my head at the ruined lace in my hands. Turning back to him, I smiled.

"Let's continue this tonight." He stated, his inflection indicating that it was a question.

I placed a quick kiss on his lips as I placed the torn panties in his hands.

"I'll see you after work."


End file.
